


Girlfriends

by aliensundermybed, Nana_41175



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Romance, genderbent au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensundermybed/pseuds/aliensundermybed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175
Summary: 00Q genderbent AU drabbles based on Alien's amazing art, featuring Jamie Bond and her girlfriend, the Quartermaster of MI6
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 38
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! Alien has a collection of some really gorgeous and hot 00Q genderbent AU art, featuring a female James and Q. I've added some words in as a homage. These chapters are set as drabbles, in no particular order. We hope you enjoy!

For more of Alien's amazing art, visit [**her twitter!**](https://twitter.com/Dramaticatart)

* * *

Of course, Jamie is very proud of her girlfriend. The first female Quartermaster and the youngest, the very same one who managed to hack into and dismantle the secret codes of SPECTRE and halt the Nine Eyes online programme from wreaking havoc throughout the world, Q has a lot of firsts under her belt and her accomplishments are rightfully legendary. More than anything, Jamie is proud of Q holding herself superbly in such a man's world as MI6, and capable of staring down anyone from M to any of Jamie's male double-O colleagues, all of whom-- secretly or not so secretly-- have the hots for their untouchable Quartermaster.

Yet what Jamie is most proud of is what lies beneath that facade of cool inscrutability. Q does not let anyone in easily, so Jamie is humbled to be given the privilege. Beyond that waspish tongue are the sweetest of words, reserved only for her. Jamie especially looks forward to when that cool green gaze melts into something shy and sultry; when her girlfriend loosens her hair and ditches her armor of buttoned up shirt and slacks or pencil skirt to don someting lacy and flirtatious just for her. When the evening draws on and she has unraveled that brilliant mind enough to draw moan after moan from her lover's lips and she knows, triumphantly, that she and only she can ever see and hear and feel the Quartermaster this way-- hot and disheveled and needy beneath her, those slender hands in Jamie's hair as Q whispers hoarsely, _"please. Make me come."_

Of course, Q adores it when her girlfriend gets rough and playful. As 007, Jamie is ruthlessly efficient, and she is ruthlessly efficient in other ways as well, once the bedroom door is closed and the gloves come off. Q makes a game of it, teasing J for as long as she can with the lovely, flimsy lingerie that she's carefully picked, envisioning the time when the scraps of lace will be rendered to shreds in the eager hands of the lioness who is her lover. She knows she will be punished for the teasing, that J will try to turn the tables, touching her through the lace and satin and reducing her to near-begging, which she swears she will not give into. Instead, she will admonish her lover for the eventual ruin of those lacy knickers while relishing J's hands on her body, trailing down to find her already wet and wanting despite her objections. J will take her time undressing, forcing Q to wait while she is held, naked and flushed against J's still-clothed form, just as she will breathlessly await the sweetly tormenting kisses that J will bestow upon her, all over.


	2. Chapter 2

This was how they started:

Q had never considered herself beautiful.

She'd heard often enough that she was cute. Maybe. In that geeky sort of way. It’s a casual, rather thoughtless compliment, really, tossed out there in case one had to say something nice about a girl, and ultimately, it’s condescending and about the same as meaning she was not beautiful. Q preferred that nothing was said about her appearance at all, as her brilliance clearly lay elsewhere. As it happened, her level of genius had been established to be so way up there that it’s been labeled terrifying.

The last thing she wanted, working in such a male-dominated profession as Six, was to be pigeonholed as beautiful-- a death knell to all her hopes and ambitions.

So, yes. She was not beautiful, she was not attractive. She had no problem with that, unless the agents made it a problem by incessantly and unabashedly flirting with her, telling her just so with an eye to getting what they wanted.

And it’s quite easy, dealing with the men. She enjoyed shutting them down with a series of softly-uttered, sarcastic put-downs that usually had them blinking, unable to process what she had just said until they were a microsecond too late and they had to settle for a lame laugh as she smiled at them sweetly while politely declining their requests.

Then, sometimes you got the more persistent ones who would insist that they were serious, that they had long been an admirer, that they would do anything if she would just give them a chance, and—

Usually she did not even bother waiting for the end, just calmly changed the subject and steered the conversation right back on track, to work, which was where it should be. 

Of course, one agent was resistant to all of her manueverings, and because the agent happened to be female and the subject of Q’s desperate daydreams, it was not so easy for Q to fob her off.

“What?” said 007 as Q gave her a withering look. “Don’t tell me that nobody’s ever told you you’re beautiful. Everyone here has had a crush on you since day one.”

Q snorted as she rolled her eyes. “I’d appreciate it if you can just get to the point, 007,” she said, hoping but failing to get a sneer in alongside her words. “And no, you may not have the DB-10. That’s slated for 009.”

“You can just give him the clunky DB-5,” said 007 carelessly. “Trust me, he’ll be your slave the rest of his life.”

“I might have considered it,” Q replied, crossing her arms over her chest, “if only you’d brought it back in one piece. Not one piece.”

“It’s not the most comfortable car, let me just tell you,” said 007 breezily. “And anyway, I’m not here for the cars, if that's what you're thinking.”

Q gave up. “I wish you’d cut to the chase and just tell me what you’re here for, then,” she said, scowling as she tried to brush a stray lock of dark hair away from her eyes, without much success. Even when bunched behind her in a ponytail, the thing had a life of its own, like Medusa’s.

007 eyed her, startled. “You really mean it,” she said after a moment. “This isn’t just some ploy. You honestly do not know?”

“Know what?” Q said, almost snapping now. She did not like not being able to guess what her agents were hinting at.

“You,” said 007— Jamie. “I’m here for you. Not just the Quartermaster.”

“What?” said Q, taken aback. “Why?”

“Because,” said Jamie as she caught at Q’s hand to raise to her lips, “you’re gorgeous. And I'd very much like to take you out to dinner.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Don’t say it!” Q hisses. “Don’t you _dare!”_

“Why?” demands Jamie. “You’ve got a perfectly lovely name.”

“No, it’s not!”

“But Lillian _is_ lovely!” Jamie insists, grinning mischievously. “And I especially like it when your Mum and Dad call you Lily over the phone.”

“Ugh! Okay, get off me!” Q says, attempting to shove her girlfriend away. “What’s more, your kissing privileges are revoked! We’re not even out of the office ye— Oy! I said, _no kissing!”_

“Mmm,” Jamie smiles up wickedly as she plants another kiss, this one on Q’s thigh. “Even if it’s done in the name of research? I do think this shade of lipstick improves over time. What do you think? The first kisses are way too red, but—”

“Have you even heard a single word I’ve said, 007?” Q growls as she sits up, pulling down her skirt and glaring at said agent.

“You’re off the clock, anyway,” Jamie replies. “I ought to have driven you home half an hour ago. Come on, darling. Why the ruffled feathers? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.”

“It’s not me at all,” Q finally grumbles. “It’s way too girly, too insipid. I always imagine having to dress up like a doily just to fit all the expectations of that name.”

“You’ve heard from your parents, then?” inquires Jamie, gently, as she cuts straight to the point.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I have,” Q replies, her tone still a bit huffy. “They’re coming to dinner.”

 _And they want to meet you,_ she does not have to say.

“Good,” Jamie says. “We’ll knock their socks off. And I do hope they’ll like how I call their wicked daughter Lilith.”

Q gazes at her lover, attempting to be severe, but her scowl gradually melts into a pleased smile as she says, “That’s much better.”

She giggles as Jamie finally kisses her on the mouth. They tussle playfully for a moment, laughing softly, but before they can deepen the kiss, there is a brisk knock on the door and R walks in to find them scrambling off Q’s desk.

Q is blushing like mad as she smoothens a hand down her shirt while R blurts out, “Oh, sorry! I…I wasn’t sure if you’ve gone for the day, boss. I thought I’d check in on the tracer lipstick, see if it, ummm…stuck well onto…surfaces, ummm—”

“Yes. It…It passed the test, thank you,” Q replies hastily.

“With flying colors,” adds 007 breezily as she wraps an arm around her flushed girlfriend, smeared with red kisses all over, “Only tone down the crimson just a little and add a bit of a rosy tinge to it. Then it will be quite perfect.”

“Exactly my recommendation,” says Q, nodding enthusiastically. “Gosh, look at the time! We really must be going!”

“We’ll finish our report and let you know how easily it comes off,” Jamie says to R with a wink, just as Q swats her on the arm. “Tomorrow.”

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The legend of **Lilith** is ancient. Much maligned throughout the ages as a demon and seducer, as well as being the first wife of Adam (she rejected him, btw), she is now seen as a feminist icon, strong-minded and independent. You can read more about her [here](https://jwa.org/encyclopedia/article/lilith) and [here.](https://www.huffpost.com/entry/on-international-womans-d_b_6857224)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Special thanks to our lovely beta, [**Christinefromsherwood**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood), for all her great edits!

* * *

Q dislikes having to leave the subterranean warrens of Q branch for formal meetings with M at Six, and on this occasion, it seems to take M so much longer than usual to get through it. But then, budget meetings are about as fun and leisurely as undergoing a root canal. Afterwards, she heaves a silent sigh of relief and does not fuss when Moneypenny offers to drive her back to Q branch.

“You know I can just drive you home,” Moneypenny says. “It’s already way past office hours.”

“Oh, no.” Q waves away his suggestion. “You need those files for 009’s mission to bring back to M. R’s got them. Besides, I still have to get back to that prototype for 004, and—”

“And besides, Bond isn’t due back from Ecuador until the early morning hours,” Moneypenny interjects, giving her a knowing look.

“Well,” Q says, flushing. “There’ll be a car to bring 007 back to her flat from the airfield.”

“Except she usually doesn’t go back to her flat these days,” Moneypenny says, smirking, refusing to be derailed. “You’ve got a look, just now.”

 _“I do not,”_ says Q as she peels her gaze away from the car window and arranges her face into more neutral lines. Moneypenny must have caught her smiling at nothing, again. Damn.

“It’s a huge relief that she managed to leave much of Quito intact,” Moneypenny says quite gently, “and accomplish the mission without so much as a scratch to her person. Obviously she listens to you. That’s one good reason to smile about, if you ask me.”

This time, Q does not bother to hide her gladness.

Arriving at Q branch, they meet with R to discuss the plans for 009’s mission.

“Oh, wait. I’ve got some additional papers to submit to M,” says Q as she heads towards her office.

She does not notice R barring Moneypenny’s way nonchalantly, and so she continues, “Moneypenny, can you bring me those files for 009? Thank you.”

She has just pushed her door back a fraction when she freezes as a low, sultry voice calls out from inside her office, “Oohhh, Q…”

Her mouth drops open at the vision lying in wait for her.

Actually, the vision is sprawled seductively on top of her desk. On this occasion, as with most others, she is in a state of imaginative undress. In fact, she has managed to shed her clothes right down to nothing but a tight shirt which she has left unbuttoned for the most part, so that her ample bosom is almost spilling out in its full glory.

“Came back from the mission early and I missed you sooo much,” purrs Jamie. She gives her girlfriend a saucy wink and a sly smirk as Q gapes at her, speechless.

They’ve been apart for two weeks, and Q feels a sharp twinge of desire as her eyes trail hungrily over that gorgeous figure, completely powerless to look away from those ripe, full breasts with wide, pink nipples peeking out from her artfully undone shirt.

She begins to smile at the thought of Jamie, arranging this little visual feast, just for her. Then she realizes that her girlfriend is not wearing any knickers and it snaps her out of her trance.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Q hisses as she hurries to close the door and march right up to 007. “You’re sitting on some papers meant for M! Scoot over! I mean it.”

Jamie pouts as she shifts a little, letting Q grab at the papers from underneath her when she realizes Q is serious. “Is that any way to greet a lover who’s been away so long?”

Q stares at the creased papers and her shoulders sag. “I’ll have to ask R to print these out one more time,” she grumbles before she looks up to glare at Jamie.

Jamie merely grins at her unabashedly before crooking a finger at her, motioning her to come closer.

“If you think you’re going to get off the hook this easily—” Q begins to huff, but abruptly stops, rant completely forgotten, when Jamie holds up something small, square and dark between the thumb and forefinger of one hand.

“Oh! Oh my god. Oh, yes, please,” says Q as she crowds onto Jamie immediately and opens her mouth.

Jamie laughs at Q’s baby-bird gape but she feeds her the rare, single-origin chocolate. “Got this exclusively from a small shop in Santa Rita, there’s nothing quite like it outside Ecuador. Yet,” she says fondly, watching Q’s blissful expression as she chews, savoring the treat.

“Well, I do hope you’ve brought some more with you,” says Q, smiling as Jamie’s arms wrap around her and they finally share a sweet, chocolate-tinted kiss. “Welcome back.”

“Oh, I’ve got more,” Jamie promises, her voice alluringly low, “for later, when we’re in a candle-lit, hot bath, and after dinner and lots of sex.”

Q giggles and goes for another kiss when there's a brisk knock and the door suddenly opens.

“Q, I’ll get those papers now and—” Moneypenny says before he stops dead in his tracks.

“Oh, god!” Q cries, aghast, as she instinctively splays out her hands to cover her girlfriend as best as she can. “I thought I locked the door!”

Jamie merely laughs and gives Moneypenny a small wave. “Evening, Evan,” she says.

Moneypenny raises an eyebrow at her, unamused, and Jamie gives a theatrical sigh. “Fine,” she says. “E.”

“That’s better,” Moneypenny replies as Q shoots Jamie a suspicious look.

“You sabotaged that lock again, didn’t you?” Q says accusingly.

“Well, you took your sweet time coming here and I had nothing else to do after I’d stripped down,” Jamie complains. “Now I suggest you give E those papers so we can go home.”

“Erm,” Q begins awkwardly as Moneypenny stares at the rumpled pages.

“I’ll make copies,” says Moneypenny gallantly as Jamie blows him a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Aaand here's the start of sexytimes! Many thanks to our fabulous beta, [**Christinefromsherwood**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood), for going over it, and for her great suggestions!

Please click on the underlined passage for Alien's full (and very naughty) pic! Enjoy and let us know what you think!

* * *

Q draws them a bath as soon as they reach home, but Jamie has other ideas.

She shrugs out of the tight shirt and carefully arranges herself on the bed as she puts on her special jewelry.

“The water’s ready, love,” Q calls from the bathroom.

“Love?” Q says a few minutes later as she pads into the room. “What are you doing?”

[ “Hey,” says Jamie, a dopey smile on her face as she leans forward seductively, treating her girlfriend to the dishy, lovely sight of her full breasts and nipple rings. She knows all her lover’s weaknesses and this is one of her personal favorites. ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EjjAtNkUcAADRhF?format=jpg&name=900x900)

Her smile turns into a grin of delight as she hears Q swallow audibly.

“Oh!” Q stammers, blushing as she raises tentative fingers to brush at a nipple ring. “Is…is this all for me?”

“Oh, you bet,” Jamie purrs, laughing as she leans into Q for a kiss. “I’ve missed you so, darling.”

“But the bath—” Q protests.

“Can wait,” says Jamie, wrapping her arms greedily around Q and hauling her down onto the bed. “We’ve got more urgent business to take care of.”

Q giggles breathlessly as Jamie spreads over her in a sexy sprawl, all curvy, feline grace. They kiss hungrily as Q continues to stroke over those silky, wide nipples until they are hard, exquisitely sensitive.

“Off, off, off,” chants Jamie as she grabs at Q’s sweater and helps her get rid of it. The sensible trousers, too, until Q is wearing nothing but her low, hip-hugging panties.

The kisses turn hot and needy as Q reverses their position, not keeping still until they are on their knees.

“Oh, you adorable creature,” Jamie sighs as Q puts her mouth to a perfect, pink nipple, suckling forcefully, just the way Jamie likes it. Q cradles the full, heavy mounds in her hands as she takes her time, teasing and laving.

“Here, this one feels neglected,” says Jamie as she dips a hand down between her legs and brings up two fingers, coated with her moisture, to rub on the other nipple.

Her breath hitches in delight as Q obediently lavishes attention on the other breast, tasting and licking, her hand snaking down Jamie’s belly to tease and caress her as Jamie arches into her touch.

“I’ve wanted to touch you, just like this, in Q branch earlier, and it took all my might to resist,” Q confesses, a glint of mischief in her eyes. “Trust you to make things difficult for me, though.”

“I know you too well, darling,” Jamie says fondly. “Now it’s my turn.”

She flips Q back on the rumpled sheets as they giggle madly, tussling for a bit. Q hooks a leg over Jamie and draws her in closer. She has her hand inside Q’s panties as they kiss, touching her where she wants to be touched, until she melts into Jamie’s hand, her mouth. Finally, she hooks a finger on the thin slip of soaked cotton and drags it slowly down Q’s legs while she surveys her work.

Jamie loves this special moment of surrender, this sweet build-up of desire, sharpening before it tips over into full-blown passion. She loves it when she has her lover beneath her, Q’s pale, slender body open and pliant, dark hair falling all about her in gorgeous disarray. Utterly beautiful and entirely hers for the taking. There is no resistance left in those bright green eyes, now softly lidded and hazy with lust.

Yet it is Jamie who feels lost as she lets Q take her, adorable and adoring. Kissing yet again, they grind against each other, famished for the sensation of skin on skin. She watches, enthralled, as Q moans imploringly, enjoying the feel of their hardened nipples, those tiny metal studs, rubbing deliciously.

Jamie kisses her way down that lithe, pale body, pausing to anoint Q’s nipples with saliva before trailing her open mouth down that taut, quivering belly.

"Yes, open for me, love," Jamie whispers as Q parts her legs, spreading her thighs wide for her lover to see.

“Please,” Q whispers and Jamie moans her acquiescence.

She dips her head down to mouth at the tender flesh on the inside of Q’s thigh, smiling as she hears her lover’s soft gasp. She glories in the scent of her—that heady, musky fragrance of arousal that tells of Q’s eagerness; the trembling of her entire body that Q cannot mask, even if she is an expert at schooling her features. She is so new to this, opening herself up to another, and Jamie is looking forward to giving her everything, every drop of the excruciating pleasure that she can bestow.

So she kneels in front of her lover, head bowed almost in worship, and kisses her _there_ , oh there, on those soft, pink lips that guard the entrance to Q’s body. She savors Q’s small cry of astonished pleasure as she reaches out with her pointed tongue to tease the tight, hot nub of her clit before tracing gently along the delicate, closed folds of her lover’s sex, parting them at last to dip her tongue in and taste her, deliciously exquisite.

“Yes. Oh god, yes,” Q sighs as she undulates her hips in time to the strokes of Jamie’s tongue over her wet, heated flesh. “Don’t stop.”

 _Never,_ Jamie thinks as she concentrates on her lover’s enjoyment. She is extremely well-versed in this art, yet she has only recently discovered the joy of giving without expecting anything in return but her girlfriend’s pleasure.

It is more than enough to see Q writhe in voluptuous abandon against the sheets, her mouth softly open as she pants out her praise, her love. It is more than enough to realize that she, and only she can make Q come, with just her mouth on her.

 _“Oohhhhh!”_ Q screams as the first wave hits, her spine growing taut as she arches against Jamie’s mouth, her hands on Jamie’s head, grinding and thrusting as she succumbs to the delicious waves.

Jamie moves over her as Q continues to shudder, still in the throes of orgasm. She rubs relentlessly, ruthlessly, against Q’s throbbing mound, their flesh meeting, wet and slippery, clit on clit, and Jamie moans as she feels her pleasure rising to a crescendo. She bears down as Q thrusts against her, forming a jagged, sensual rhythm between them as they make love.

Close, Jamie feels so very close. There are light, nimble fingers on her nipples, caressing, twisting and pulling and teasing, and—

 _“Coming,”_ she gasps as their frenzied rhythm stutters and splinters. “Oh god, I’m coming.”

“Come, love,” Q murmurs soothingly as Jamie howls her release. Q envelopes her shuddering form in her arms and kisses her tenderly as the last waves abate.

“You’re gorgeous,” Q giggles as they kiss lightly, sprawled over each other, exhausted and exhilarated at the same time.

“No, you are.”

“We’re bloody gorgeous, you and I,” Q corrects. “Together.”

Jamie smiles drowsily. “Yes, we are.”

“Oy,” Q says. “Don’t fall asleep until we’ve had that bloody bath. Drat, now it’s probably cooled off.”

“Maybe a teeny, little cat nap while waiting for it to heat up again?” says Jamie, yawning, her head pillowed on Q’s shoulder. “Please let’s not get up anytime soon.”

“Hmm. True,” says Q, smiling as she toys with a nipple ring, admiring them on Jamie. “These are very cute.”

“Glad you like them,” says Jamie, grinning. “Next time, I’ll be sure to wear the gold heart ones. Just for you.”

“Should I get a piercing as well?” inquires Q, eyes wide and round as she mulls the idea over. “We could get matching pieces.”

“If you like,” says Jamie, peppering her with soft, lazy kisses. “Just don’t forget to take them off before stepping through all those metal detectors at work. We don’t want them to have to conduct a full body search on you. Only I’m allowed that privilege.”


End file.
